Making a Mark
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: What happens when the gang heads to the tattoo parlor? Find out in this fic!


Tis Sirius Dogstar here again with more tales of madness! Ever wonder what would happen if Cid gave up smoking? What if Barret gave up drinking? Or for that matter does Cloud wear a sock? Find out the answers to these questions and more!  
  
The Bet  
  
By Sirius Dogstar  
  
"Ahhh. Nothing like a good smoke," Cid said with a smile as he puffed away yet again.  
  
"Man! All you fucking do is smoke!" Barret exclaimed, as he took another drink of his beer.  
  
"Well all you fucking do is drink!" Cid replied. The others just regarded them with an eye or two, as they were too busy eating.  
  
"There ain't nothing wrong with drinking!" Barret said.  
  
"Says who? Boobs for brains Tifa?"  
  
"HEY!" Tifa exclaimed from behind the counter. "They're not the big!"  
  
"Yeah sure Tifa, like Cloud doesn't use a sock," Cid muttered. "I bet you could not go one day without drinking!"  
  
"I bet you couldn't go one day without a cigarette!" Barret countered.  
  
"What do you want to bet pansyass?"  
  
"I have got a suggestion," Red offered from his corner. "Why not have the looser give up swearing for a week? The winner gets to cut Cloud's hair off!"  
  
"HEY!" Cloud yelled, holding onto his hair.  
  
"Deal!" Barret and Cid both said. Barret handed his cup to the bartender, while Cid took the cigarette carton out of his flight goggles and handed them to Aeris.  
  
"Watch my babies, okay?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Cid. I will take good care of them." Cid just groaned, and prepared for the longest day of his life.  
  
One Hour Later.  
  
"I want a smoke!" Cid sang at the top of his lungs. "I want a smoke, I want a good smoke, I want a good smoke, I love a good smoke!"  
  
"Singer you ain't Cid," Barret muttered. "You are making Red's ears bleed!" Red just howled, paws over his ears.  
  
"Stage one, withdrawal," Vincent said shaking his head. "Sad really."  
  
"Shut the Hell up!" Cid yelled. He then looked to Tifa, who was still cleaning up the bar. "I need a drink," he said, making sure that he was loud enough to where Barret could hear him. "Make it hard!" Tifa obliged, curious as to where Cid would take things. He just took a huge swig, and went "Ah. There ain't nothing like a hard beer," he said to Barret. "Wouldn't you say so pansyass?"  
  
"UGH!!!" Barret screamed, making a lunge for Cid. Vincent and Cloud held him back, as Barret started swinging wildly, making Cid only laugh. "Let me at him! I'll kill him!!!" Meanwhile, Red finally took his paws off his ears.  
  
"Cid's not still singing is he?" he asked.  
  
"No," Aeris said kneeling beside him. "But I would cover those ears up again."  
  
Two More Hours Later  
  
"I don't need a cig, really I don't," Cid told everyone with a smile.  
  
"And I don't need a drink!" Barret said. "We're all happy right Cid?"  
  
"That's right Barret!" Cid said. "Come on! I feel like singing!"  
  
"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Red screamed, covering his ears yet again just as the pair burst into a hearty rendition of "It's a beautiful morning!"  
  
"Stage two, denial," Vincent said with a sigh.  
  
Another Agonizing Hour.  
  
"We are so fucked up, aren't we?" Cid asked Barret at the bar counter, who nodded.  
  
"I need a beer," Barret moaned, slamming his head against the counter.  
  
"That had to hurt." Cait Sith said with a grimace. Another thud soon followed, as Cid followed suit.  
  
"Stage three. acceptance," Vincent said.  
  
"Can I uncover my ears yet?" Red asked.  
  
"I think it's almost over Red," Aeris said.  
  
"Okay," Yuffie yelled with a smile. "Is everybody's bet in yet?"  
  
"You are hopeless Yuffie," Vincent said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm just helping Cait!" Yuffie whined. Everyone looked to Cait, who just gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Who me?" he asked. Meanwhile, both Cid and Barret were hitting their heads on the counters.  
  
"Umm boys please do not break my counter," Tifa said shaking her head.  
  
"Perhaps we should sing another song to help us feel better Barret," Cid suggested.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Cloud screamed, taking out his own blade and slicing his hair off himself.  
  
"Great. now how will we know who won?" Cait asked.  
  
"Everybody but Cloud!" Yuffie said with a laugh, looking at his mutilated hair.  
  
"Great! Tifa give the largest, hardest drink you have!" Barret ordered, as Cid walked up to Aeris.  
  
"Okay Aeris. give them back." he said. Aeris blushed fiercely.  
  
"Well I would if I still had them but you see."  
  
"Where's my cigs!" Cid demanded.  
  
"Would you believe I smoked them?" she asked, drawing looks from everybody. "Hey, I'm not that innocent," she sang. Cid just smirked, and since he was already half nuts from withdrawal started to sing along.  
  
Meanwhile, Red decided to go ahead and uncover his ears. "MY EARS!" he screamed, covering them yet again.  
  
"We are one fucked up group," Barret commented as he took a drink and passed out.  
  
"Yes we are," Tifa said shaking her head. But she could not help but look towards Cloud. Did he really use a sock?  
  
"YES I DO!" Cloud screamed, noticing Tifa's stare at his jewels.  
  
"Okay, you owe me fifty bucks Red," Cait said with a wide smile. He would be one rich cat before this journey was over.  
  
The End  
  
So did you like it? Or should I go back to the Teaching series? Tell me what you think! Feedback in anyway is BEGGED! Also check out the rest of my fics!  
  
Teaching Series  
  
Teaching Aeris Teaching Cid Teaching Cloud  
  
AVALANCHE Series  
  
Final Flight A Leap of Faith For the Planet, For Myself  
  
Humor  
  
A Tail of Sorts A Day at the Beach Turk's Night Out Bigger is Better  
  
Other  
  
A Word of Love A Reason to Fight 


End file.
